


Ser Schneeflocke

by Dekowolke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekowolke/pseuds/Dekowolke
Summary: Hawke musste nach langer Zeit einmal wieder einen Auftrag ohne den Abtrünnigen erledigen und freut sich darauf, nach drei Tagen endloser Suche endlich wieder zurück nach Hause zu kommen und ein Bad zu nehmen. Aus diesem wird jedoch erst einmal nichts.





	Ser Schneeflocke

**Author's Note:**

> Der Oneshot ist aus 2014 und nicht weiter korrigiert worden

„Uhh... Ich werde Wochen brauchen, um das Blut aus meinem Korsett zu waschen!“, beschwerte sich die Piratin in der Gruppe und rümpfte die Nase, während sie ihre Dolche in die Halterung auf ihrem Rücken zurück steckte. Aber so sehr sie sich auch beschwerte, ihr Lächeln zeigte eindeutig etwas anderes als Missfallen.

 

„Ich an Eurer Stelle würde mir nicht um das Blut sondern um ganz andere Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was schon alles auf Eurem Korsett gelandet ist!“

 

Für einen Moment schloss Hawke einfach nur die Augen und hoffte inständig, dass es jetzt nicht schon wieder los ging. Er wusste ja schon, dass es Selbstmord war, wenn er Fenris und Anders mitnahm aber dass es genauso anstrengend werden würde, wenn Isabela dabei war...

 

„Oh, ich kann Euch gerne zeigen, was da noch so landet. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr mich danach noch immer so unschuldig ansehen könnt wie Ihr es gerade macht!“, gab die Piratin auch sofort mit einem Lächeln zurück und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, dem ehemaligen Sklaven über die freie Haut am Arm zu streichen. Sofort sprang der Elf zurück und funkelte sie böse und gleichzeitig sogar ein klein wenig hilflos an.

 

Nein, es war definitiv keine gute Idee Fenris und Isabela mitzunehmen. Vielleicht sollte er sich künftig auf Merill beschränken? Oder doch besser Aveline? Ach, wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es würde immer irgendeine Auseinandersetzung geben. Aber zumindest hatte er seit den letzten drei Tagen mal nichts über Templer und Magier hören müssen. Da nahm er auch gerne Isabelas Anzüglichkeiten in Kauf.

 

„Erde an Hakwe! Hall~oooo! Ist jemand zu Hause? Hmm, nein. Kein Durchkommen mehr...“

 

„Ach kommt schon, lasst unseren Hawke! Der ist sicherlich gerade mit seinen Gedanken wieder bei Blondie!“

 

„Hmph...“

 

„Oho, ist das etwa jemand eifersüchtig?“, stichelte Isabela fröhlich weiter, während der Champion nun aus seinen Gedanken zurückkam und zwischen den beiden Streithähnen und Varric hin und her sah. Wirklich, wie im Namen des Erbauers, war er nur an solche Leute geraten? Nicht, dass sie ihm schlechte Freunde wären aber...

 

„Worauf soll ich denn bitte eifersüchtig sein? Auf einem Dämon in meinem Kopf? Oder dem wahnsinnigen Fanatismus über die Befreiung aller Magier, egal ob sie nun gut oder böse sind? Nicht, dass irgendein Magier jemals gut wä-“

 

„Vielen Dank, Fenris!“, unterbrach Hawke den Elfen, der nun ein wenig betreten wegblickte und sich lieber daran machte, mit seinem mächtigen Langschwert ein paar Fliegen zu jagen. Nun gut, würde man ihn fragen, würde er sicherlich sagen, dass er ein paar Schwertübungen machte.

 

„Nun, ich an Eurer Stelle wäre sogar verdammt eifersüchtig auf Hawke, wenn ich es recht bedenke was er so all-“

 

„Isabela, bitte!“ Er wollte das nicht hören, von niemandem und schon gar nicht von Isabela. Er hatte schon genug gehört, wenn er beide einmal mit genommen hatte und seit dem begnügte er sich meist nur noch damit, einfach niemandem mehr zuzuhören. So blieben ihm so manche Bilder erspart. Nur leider klappte das nicht immer. „Können wir jetzt weiter?“

 

„Na kommt! Ihr habt Hawke gehört und er will sicherlich jetzt noch ein Bad nehmen, bevor er morgen wieder belagert wird“, Hawke warf einen dankbaren Blick zu dem Zwerg, „und natürlich will er sich von Blondie noch verarzten lassen.“ Gut okay, das reichte ihm jetzt. Warum mischten sie sich bitte immer in sein Liebesleben ein? Das war doch wirklich nicht mehr schön!

 

Enervt nahm der Champion seine Waffe fester in die Hand und machte sie auf den Rücken weg, während er das Gelächter der anderen einfach nur noch ignorierte. Auch jegliche Stichelei ignorierte er nun einfach und so war der Rückweg nach Kirkwall entsprechend ruhig. Zumindest von seiner Seite aus, denn natürlich ließen es sich weder Varric noch Isabela nehmen, ausgiebig über sein Liebesleben zu diskutieren. Auch wenn sie sichtlich enttäuscht waren, dass er ihnen keine der begehrten Antworten gab.

 

Dementsprechend erleichtert war der Champion auch, als Varric und Isabela in die Unterstadt verschwanden, während er mit Fenris den Weg in die Oberstadt einschlugen. Der Zwerg hatte schon recht gehabt, was das Bad anging, denn das brauchte er nun wirklich mal. Er stand ja schon fast vor Dreck und Blut und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Orlana die Näse rümpfen würde, wenn er durch die Türe trat. Anders war sicherlich sowieso noch in der Dunkelstadt, bis er die Patienten versorgt hatte. Also hatte er noch genug Zeit.

 

„Ihr und der Magier... Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben...“

 

Oh bitte nicht, warum musste Fenris denn auch noch damit anfangen? Das konnte doch nun wirklich nicht dessen Ernst sein, oder? Nein, konnte es wirklich nicht. Warum war seine Beziehung mit dem Heiler neuerdings das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins unter ihnen? Sie waren doch nicht erst seit gestern zusammen!

 

„Fenris... Bitte Ihr nicht auch noch...“

 

„Ich frage mich nur, was Ihr an ihm findet. Warum ausgerechnet er?“

 

„Ich erinnere Euch gerne daran, dass Ihr derjenige ward, welcher mich verlassen hat, Fenris. Und ihm Gegensatz zu Euch war Anders für mich da als ich jemanden brauchte. Außerdem lässt er mich an seinen Problemen teilhaben und lässt mich nicht einfach liegen“, gab der Champion leicht genervt zurück. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass das Thema beendet wäre, aber scheinbar war dem ja nun nicht so. Aber er war nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung dazu, sich darüber zu unterhalten.

 

„Ich verstehe...Richtet Eurem Schoßhund aus, dass ich ihn im Augen behalten werde. Sollte er Euch verletzen...“, begann der Elf und ließ seine Worte ins Leere laufen, doch das Glühen seiner Hand ließ Hawke lächeln.

 

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten“, meinte er nur und trennte sich dann auch von dem Elfen und sobald er durch die Haustüre trat, atmete er erleichtert aus. Endlich hatte er seine Ruhe und endlich konnte er einfach nur abschalten und sich entspannen. Keine anzüglichen Bemerkungen, kein Ausgefrage mehr und auch kein Herumgrummeln mehr. Jetzt gab es nur noch das Bad und ihn. Und später würde er sich dann Anders widmen und ihm dabei zuhören, was die Templer in den letzten drei Tagen angestellt hatten.... Wunderbar!

 

Ohne groß zu warten schlug er direkt den Weg ins Obergeschoß ein, damit er sich umziehen konnte. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass weder Orlana, noch Bodahn oder Sandal da waren. Für gewöhnlich gab er den dreien über den Nachmittag hin frei, damit sie auch einmal entspannen konnten. Auch wenn sich die drei anfangs stets dagegen gewehrt hatten, so hatten sie sein Angebot dann doch irgendwann angenommen. Und gerade war er wirklich dankbar für diese Stille.

 

Sobald er jedoch die Türe zu seinem Schlagzimmer aufstieß, blieb er abrupt. Auch sein Gegenüber war sichtlich überrascht und versuchte hektisch, etwas hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. Aber Hawke war zu erledigt um darauf einzugehen und außerdem... freute er sich entgegen seiner Vermutung doch zu sehr, dass er nicht völlig alleine in dem großen Haus war. Seit er sowohl seine Geschwister wie auch seine Eltern nicht mehr an seiner Seite hatte war er doch sehr dankbar über jedes bisschen Nähe, dass er bekommen konnte.

 

„Hawke! Ihr seid zurück? Ich habe Euch gar nicht so früh zurück erwartet!“, sagte der Abtrünnige überrascht, lächelte jedoch erleichtert. Fast sofort ließ er seinen Blick aber über den Champion wandern, welcher nur leise seufzte. Anders machte sich einfach zu viele Gedanken um ihn und so... süß es auch war, so erdrückend war es gerade doch.

 

„Keine Sorge. Das Blut ist nicht meines sondern das der Banditen. Mir ist nichts passiert“, gab er beruhigend von sich und begann schon damit, sich zu entkleiden. Anders kannte ihn schließlich schon nackt und er hatte jetzt nicht die Nerven dafür, sich groß darum zu scheren ob es irgendwem peinlich war. „Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht würde ich zuerst gerne ein Bad nehmen und danach können wir über alles weitere reden. In Ordnung?“

 

Noch immer machte Anders keinerlei Anstalten zu ihm zu kommen, sondern blieb einfach da stehen, die Händen hinter seinem Rücken und ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln betrachtend. Wäre er nicht so geschlaucht, würde er sofort fragen was nun los war aber andererseits... er kannte Anders nun schon lange genug. Wahrscheinlich war das nur sein Manifest oder etwas anderes, mit dem er ihn überraschen wollte. Sollte er doch!

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Euch, Anders?“ Ein wenig neugierig war er aber trotzdem. Immerhin stand er hier gerade vollkommen nackt vor dem Heiler und für gewöhnlich sorgte allein das schon dafür, dass dieser ihn zumindest ein wenig mit seiner Magie reizte. Nur diesmal blieb er scheinbar wirklich brav... Ach, sollte er doch!

 

„Natürlich... Aber ich weiß, dass Ihr ziemlich erschöpft seid. Darum will ich Euch noch etwas Ruhe gönnen. Ich kann Euch für danach jedoch nichts versprechen, Hawke“, erwiderte der Blonde und die Antwort reichte Hawke auch erst einmal aus. Er wollte jetzt sowieso nur noch entspannen und so lange der Heiler keinerlei Anstalten machte ihm näher zu kommen würde er auch hoffentlich nicht damit anfangen, ihn wieder gegen die Templer aufzubringen. Aber dem war scheinbar das, was er da zu verstecken versuchte, gerade wichtiger wie alles andere.

 

„Anders... Was versteckt Ihr da hinter dem Rücken?“ Okay gut, neugierig war er nun schon darauf, was dem Magier denn nun wichtiger war wie alles andere. Templer und ihm eingeschlossen. Denn für gewöhnlich musste er wirklich nicht lange warten, bis Anders entweder wieder etwas erzählte oder aber seiner Liebe zu ihm auf ganz andere Art und Weise Ausdruck verlieh. Und jetzt war Hawke schon ganz nackt und trotzdem passierte nichts.

 

„Nichts, Liebster! Ich versuche nur meine Hände im Zaun zu halten“, kam auch schon die viel zu schnelle Antwort des Blonden, so dass nicht einmal Sandal ihm geglaubt hätte und der glaubte dem Abtrünnigen schon einiges, dass hatte Hawke selbst miterleben dürfen. Was versteckte der Kerl also da hinter seinem Rücken, dass er es nicht sehen durfte?

 

„Anders, Ihr-“

 

„Meeeow!“

 

Verdutzt stand der Champion einfach nur da und begann sich umzusehen, während sein Gegenüber nun richtig schuldbewusst dreinblickte. Noch immer hielt er die Hände hinter seinem Rücken, wenn gleich er jetzt scheinbar versuchte etwas festzuhalten, was nicht festgehalten werden wollte. Aber Hawke brauchte auch gar nicht zu fragen, denn schon im nächsten Moment nahm der Heiler mit schuldbewusster Miene die Hände nach vorne.

 

Tiefgrüne Augen blickten den Champion misstrauisch an, während sich das kleine schwarze Fellknäul damit begnügte nun in die Finger des Abtrünnigen zu beißen. Hawke ließ es dabei jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während der Heiler nun noch immer schuldbewusst zu Boden sah. Fast hätte Hawke bei dem Anblick gelacht, denn das letzte Mal hatte dieser so ausgesehen, als Justice ihn vom Weg gefegt hatte.

 

„Anders... Das ist jetzt nicht Euer Ernst, oder?“

 

„Ich wollte es Euch sagen, Liebster! Wirklich! Aber Ihr seid so früh zurück gewesen und dann saht Ihr noch so erschöpft aus und...“ Noch einer der wenigen Momente, die Hawke wirklich nur selten zu Gesicht bekam: der Abtrünnige war nicht nur verlegen, sondern schien auch nach Worten zu suchen die er nicht finden konnte.

 

„Ach und wann wolltet Ihr mir das sagen? Wenn ich heute Nacht Fell in der Nase gehabt hätte?“ Hawke war nicht wirklich sauer auf den Blonden, aber es machte einfach zu viel Spass, ihn nun ein wenig schmoren zu lassen. Fakt war einfach, dass er dem Abtrünnigen nie lange sauer sein konnte, egal ob er nun überall sein Manifest versteckte, ihn abends über die Templer mürbe redete oder sich mit Fenris stritt. „Wo habt Ihr die eigentlich her?“

 

„Die ist ein Er und heißt Azrael! Merill hat ihn im Gesindeviertel gefunden und ihn in meine Klinik gebracht. Das arme Tier war völlig abgemagert und ich konnte ihn doch schlecht einfach wieder laufen lassen. Ihr wisst genau was mit Katzen unterhalb der Oberstadt passiert, Liebster!“

 

Oh je, der Champion wusste schon genau, worauf das hier jetzt hinauslaufen würde. Er kannte Anders nun schon lange genug um zu wissen, welche Taktiken dieser einzusetzen vermochte, wenn er seinen Willen bekommen wollte. Und allein die Art und Weise wie er gerade sein 'Liebster' betont hatte...

 

„Schon gut, schon gut! Das Vieh kann bleiben! Also kommt mir bitte jetzt nicht mit: Wenn Ihr mich wirklich und wahrhaftig lieben würdet dann...'!“ Entgegen seiner Worte lachte der Champion leise, ehe er die Hand ausstreckte und der schwarzen Katze über den kleinen Kopf strich. Es war sicherlich gerade mal ein paar Monate alt, so klein wie es war. Hoffentlich würde der Kleine nicht als Zwischenmahlzeit draufgehen...

 

„Eurer Mabari hat sich auch schon mit ihm angefreundet. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, Liebster, das verspreche ich Euch!“ Allein zu sehen wie glücklich Anders sein konnte war ihm seine Entscheidung schon wert gewesen. Die letzte Zeit über war Anders viel zu verschlossen und nachdenklich gewesen. Sollte er also ruhig eine Katze halten, wenn diese ihn noch zusätzlich ein wenig glücklich machte.

 

„Nun, wenn Ihr das sagt... Ich werde jedenfalls jetzt ein Bad nehmen. Und nur damit das klar ist, Euer Fellknäuel wird genau im Bett schlafen wie mein Fellknäuel. Gibt es sonst noch eine Veränderung, die vielleicht erwähnenswert wäre?“

 

„Nun, da wäre noch etwas...“, begann der Magier langsam, während Azrael weiterhin auf seinen Finger herum biss. Scheinbar jedoch nicht allzu stark, denn Anders verzog weder vor Schmerz das Gesicht, noch begann er zu bluten. Oder war das etwa einer seiner kleinen Heilertricks?

 

„Was denn noch?“ Eigentlich wollte Hawke es gar nicht wissen, aber er wusste genau, dass er es bereuen würde, nicht gefragt zu haben. Kurz darauf kam die Überraschung auch schon in Form eines schneeweißen Kätzchen reingerannt. Wie selbstverständlich sprang es aufs Bett und begann darauf zu schnurren. Für ein so kleines Kerlchen konnte der aber verdammt laut werden! „Anders...“

 

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich kann doch nicht das eine mitnehmen und das andere einfach zurück lassen. Das wäre grausam, Liebster! Ihr könnt nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich das eine behalte und das andere nun wieder gehen lasse!“

 

Oh Erbauer, warum musste ihm so etwas immer passieren? Warum konnte er nicht einmal zurück kommen, ohne das was passiert war? Aber gut, diesmal war zumindest nichts explodiert oder anderweitig kaputt gegangen. Anders hatte lediglich zwei Katzen aufgenommen und wie Schaden konnten diese schon machen? Bestimmt nicht mehr wie ein Mabari, oder?

 

„Und wie heißt dieses Knäuel?“

 

„Er hat noch keinen Namen. Das wollte ich Euch überlassen, Liebster...“

 

„...Gut, dann heißt er ab heute Schneeflocke!“

 

„Ihr könnt ein so nobles Tier doch nicht Schneeflocke nennen!“

 

„Ach, aber Ser Naseweiß war besser?“ Himmel, stritt er sich hier gerade wirklich mit Anders um den Namen einer Katze? Er brauchte wirklich dringend etwas Ruhe. Aber trotzdem lächelte Hawke nun etwas versöhnlicher, denn er wollte jetzt keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Nicht jetzt wo er sich freute wieder zu Hause zu sein. „Wir können Aveline ja demnächst Fragen, ob sie Schneeflocke zu einem Ritter schlägt.“


End file.
